Zombie Knows Best
|image = IZOMBIE_302_005.jpg |season = 3 |number = 2 |airdate = April 11, 2017 |writer = Diane Ruggiero-Wright |director = Jason Bloom |previous = Heaven Just Got a Little Bit Smoother |next = Eat, Pray, Liv}}Zombie Knows Best is the second episode of Season 3 and the 34th episode of the series overall. The episode premiered on April 11, 2017 had 0.87 million viewers. Plot When Liv, Clive and Ravi arrive at the scene to investigate a fatal car accident, they begin to suspect foul play was involved. Both starving, Liv and Major consume the brains of the accident victims, a well-meaning father and his angsty teenage daughter. Meanwhile, when Clive is brought in for questioning about a family that was murdered, he's forced to reveal his past history with them. Lastly, Peyton extends an olive branch to Ravi, and Major hits a roadblock in his search for Natalie. David Anders also stars.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20170323cw05/ Cast 'Series Regulars:' *Rose McIver as Olivia Moore *Malcolm Goodwin as Clive Babineaux *Rahul Kohli as Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti *Robert Buckley as Major Lilywhite *David Anders as Blaine DeBeers (Credit only; Mentioned) *Aly Michalka as Peyton Charles (Credit only; Mentioned) 'Guest Starring:' *Andrea Savage as Vivian Stoll *Natalie Alyn Lind as Winslow Sutcliffe *Sally Pressman as Tori Sutcliffe *Robert Salvador as Detective Cavanaugh *Kett Turton as Vampire Steve *Stephen Huszar as Ken *Mataeo Mingo as Wally Reid *Peter Kelamis as Mr. Huntsman 'Co-Starring:' *Panou as Rick *Kelly Konno as Mrs. Simms *Raugi Yu as Stanley Chen *Celina Martin as Cindy Chen *Tommy Europe as Marcos *Jeff Craigen as Soldier #1 *Wolfgang Klassen as Soldier #2 *Warren Abbott as Jim *Caitlin Stryker as Anna Reid *Michasha Armstrong as Caleb Tuttle *Wesley Brooks as Officer Watts Zombie Traits/Skills Liv *'Stanley Chen' - Enthusiastic and supportive Major *'Cindy Chen' - Stereotypical teenage girl behavior (uses slang a lot, takes many selfies, listens to pop music loudly and has several issues with one’s self, including major body issues) Brain Food Brain Sloppy Joe-Chili Dogs 01.png Brain Sloppy Joe-Chili Dogs 02.png Brain Sloppy Joe-Chili Dogs 03.png Brain Sloppy Joe-Chili Dogs 04.png Brain Sloppy Joe-Chili Dogs 05.png Brain Sloppy Joe-Chili Dogs 06.png Brain Sloppy Joe-Chili Dogs 07.png Brain Sloppy Joe-Chili Dogs 08.png Brain Sloppy Joe-Chili Dogs 09.png *"Sloppy Joe - Chili Dogs Liv grills 4 hot dogs on an open grill, she puts some sauce onto both batches (bowls). We see two pots of chili; Liv adds in chopped onion, white kidney beans and pieces of Stanley Chen brain to one pot, and the same except with pieces of Cindy Chen brain to the other pot. She spoons the sauce onto a bun. Liv eats a chili dog made with Stanley Chen's brain and Major comes in later and eats a chili dog with Cindy Chen's brain. *Zombie soldiers (Major included) are given brain-yogurt tubes to eat. The tubes are mixed in such a way that there are no accompanying visions, only 'white noise'. (see Eat, Pray, Liv for further information). Major avoids eating the tube brain while he's on teenage girl brains. "Ew!" Body Count Stanley Chen *Cause of Death - Car Crash Cindy Chen *Cause of Death - Car Crash Comic Panel Titles What's_Clive_Got_To_Do_With_It.png Shot_Through_The_Head,_And_Who's_To_Blame.png Flat_Stanley.png Major_Development.png Bare_And_Illegal.png Gross_Busters.png Gone_Daddy_Gone.png *WHAT’S CLIVE GOT TO DO WITH IT? *SHOT THROUGH THE HEAD, AND WHO’S TO BLAME? *FLAT STANLEY *MAJOR DEVELOPMENT *BARE AND ILLEGAL *GROSS BUSTERS *GONE DADDY GONE Title Meaning *'Zombie Knows Best' - A play on the saying, Mother Knows Best. Soundtrack *Song: The One That Got Away by Katy Perry **Scene: Major is singing along to Katy Perry in front of Ravi whilst he is on teenage girl (Cindy Chang's) brain. Liv and Clive come in and Liv asks him to turn it down whilst acting like a Dad, as she is on father (Stan Lee Chang's) brain. Trivia *Wally was the one to introduce Clive to his 'Game of Thrones' obsession. Gallery IZOMBIE_302_001.jpg IZOMBIE_302_002.jpg IZOMBIE_302_003.jpg IZOMBIE_302_004.jpg IZOMBIE_302_005.jpg IZOMBIE_302_006.jpg IZOMBIE_302_007.jpg IZOMBIE_302_008.jpg IZOMBIE_302_009.jpg References Category:Season 3 Episodes